1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a client computer, a server computer, a system including both of them, a control method of them, and a record medium storing a program readably by a computer for implementing the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The charging of a price for the use of software is conventionally performed on the basis of a unit price of packaged software. That is, there are many cases where the charging of a price for the use of software is performed as the selling price of packaged software capable of executing a plurality of functions. Although the cases where software is sold through the Internet come to increase as the Internet becomes popular in recent years, the charging is performed by the selling price as packaged software even in such a case.
However, in the conventional charging method, when using software by adding a new function, a user has to pay the selling price of the software itself including the added new function, and has to re-install the software itself. Moreover, when using software, which was bought through a web site on the Internet, by adding a new function, a user has to download the software itself including the added new function from a web site, and then the user has to spend time and costs for the downloading.